


There is Always a Loophole

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix it Fic for 4x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: After realizing what is at stake, Kara finds a loophole to save Alex from having her memories altered.





	1. Lawyers to the rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t let this go. That episode made me upset for many reasons and this is my response to it. 
> 
> A note: In the show during this episode , Alex states that she could be court-martial. Did anyone else question that statement, like I did, wondering when Alex became an actual member of the military? When Alex first gets in trouble after the world finds out about J’onn, she mentions that she could be arrested for treason for violating her oath. Which makes sense because she was a civilian employee working for a paramilitary organization, and took an oath of office like any government employee (aka FBI). So when did the DEO go full military? Or did I miss that somehow? Anyway, just a note, I wrote this story based upon them still being a paramilitary group.

J’onn was just about to touch Alex’s head when the door burst open. “Stop!” A familiar voice said. J’onn backed away as Alex stood up, and they both turned to face the newcomer. 

“Lucy!” Alex said. “What the hell are you doing here?” 

“What do you think?” Lucy said, angrily. “Kara went and got me. She told me everything about Col. Haley, the Morei, the truth seeker and about J’onn’s mind wipe. I can’t let you do that.” She held out a piece of paper. “These are orders from my Father and signed by the president, giving me back full control over the DEO. My team and I are to arrest Col. Haley for unauthorized use of force and from breaking the law.” 

Alex was stunned. “What do you mean by breaking the law?” 

“You mean besides what she was doing to those poor aliens, which by the way was a Cadmus project, go figure. While the President and Col. Haley are eager to find out who Supergirl really is, she is a protected alien under the alien amnesty act. The President especially knows as good as I do that she is entitled to keep her identity and her secret if she so chooses. Plus I have proof that she was never a government employee, only a consultant. They have no right to investigate or interrogate anyone over this issue. Also the DEO is a paramilitary organization, that doesnt fall under the Uniform Code of Military Justice so the employees still have rights just like any other civilian including right to privacy.” Lucy’s face was angry. In fact, Alex couldn’t remember the last time that she saw her friend this mad, except when she was ordered back to Washington that last time and left the DEO back in J’onn’s care. 

“Thank you.” Alex said, softly, moving to give her friend a hug. Lucy gave her a soft smile. 

“I wish you would have called me sooner Danvers.” Lucy said. “You know that you don’t have to do this alone right. You have people that have your back.” Alex took a shaky breath and then pulled away. 

“I have to find Kara.” Alex said, moving to leave the room, but she stopped as another person moved through the door and stepped into her path. All of the air went out of her lungs and Alex couldn’t breath. 

“Hello, Danvers.” Maggie said, looking as beautiful as ever. 

“Maggie.” Alex said, breathlessly. “Hey… I take you are here for the same reason as Lucy?” 

“Yes.” Maggie said, moving to gently punch Alex’s shoulder. Alex’s breath caught again at the touch. “Why didn’t you tell me? Or at least give me a heads up… I have a signed NDA downstairs stating that I know who Supergirl really is. Don’t you think that sooner or later Haley would have come for me next? ” 

“I didn’t want to put you at risk, she was going after all of us here suspecting us of treason. I didn’t think that she would be going after the civilians who knew. Besides at least if something happened to me, then Kara would still have someone who remembered both parts of her. I…” Her voice trailed away as she struggled to contain her emotions. She didn’t want to say something that either of them would regret. “I need to find her.” 

Maggie nodded and took a step back. “She’s right outside. She said that she didn’t want to watch if we were too late…. And Danvers?” 

“Yeah.” Alex said, feeling like she was going to pass out from all of the swirling emotions inside of her. 

“You look like hell.” Maggie teased her eyes shining with mirth. Alex let out a shaky laugh and then walked outside.  
  


“Alex!” Kara said, pouncing on her immediately as Alex got out into the hallway. Alex winced as the hug hurt slightly as Kara used a little too much pressure, but she relaxed into anyway. “I was worried that we wouldn’t make it in time.” 

“You did, and thank you. You found a loophole that I didn’t even think of.” Alex said, not letting go. She felt tired, oh so tired. 

“Cat always used to say that if you needed to find a loophole to go find a lawyer, so I found the best one that I could think of.” Kara could feel the tension in Alex’s body and so gently she moved them over to a bench in the hallway. Alex was shaking slightly, and Kara was very worried. She wondered when the last time Alex slept was. 

“Eliza is coming later on this afternoon. I called her too.” 

“Kara…” Alex started to say, but Kara shook her head. 

“No, Alex. We both love you, but I think this time your self-destruction streak has gone to far. I’ve been thinking about it all night long. Do you know what you would have lost? Everything from you being sixteen onwards, nothing would have made sense because everything from that moment on was about protecting me. You would have lost memories of Jeremiah, Kenny, going through what you did in College to get you to the point of even joining the DEO. Then there is Maggie…” 

“Kara please….” 

“No… I’m not going to stop.” Kara was crying now. “You know as well as I do that your memories with Maggie were going to be affected because she knew too. Heck the first time you slept with her, you almost broke up because of me being Supergirl. You would have lost her, Alex… that moment and everything after... you would have missed out on one of the best moments of your life because of me, again!” Kara was yelling now. “I’m done watching constantly push down your feelings and your happiness because of me. I told you that a long time ago. And you still aren’t listening.” 

“But Kara…” Alex tried to reason with her, but Kara shook her head. Gently she let go of Alex’s body and stood up. 

“No. I can’t do this anymore. You say that you would do anything to protect me, to allow me to life my life as Kara Danvers. Well, I just want you to live damn it. Stop trying to destroy your life to allow me to live mine.” With that final word, Kara moved down the hallway, shaking her head as she did so. Alex could only stare after her, until the door closed behind her with a soft click, and Alex was left alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie comes over later that night to talk to Alex about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading!

Later that evening, Alex was sitting alone on her balcony, when there was a knock on her front door. She drank that last of the scotch that was in the glass and then moved back into the apartment to answer the door. A part of her hoped it was her sister, as they still hadn’t spoke since Kara had left her alone in that hallway that morning. But she knew that Kara would have met her on the balcony. 

She opened the door and sucked in a breath, when she realized it was Maggie. She was carrying a pizza box and a six pack of beer. Alex couldn’t help remember what happened the last time Maggie had shown up unannounced carrying the same items. “Hey.” She said. 

“Hey. You hungry?” Maggie said, motioning at her with the pizza box. 

“Yeah, come in.” Alex stepped aside to let her through. She couldn’t help but add. “Don’t mind the pajamas.” 

Maggie laughed and with a wink she said. “Don’t worry, they are cute.” Alex blushed and turned to close the door. She sighed, feeling the weight of their history in the air between them. 

“What are you doing here, Mags?” She asked softly. Alex leaned against the door, afraid that if she stepped closer she was going to do something that they both would regret. 

Maggie dropped the playful act and regarded the woman in front of her with a serious expression. “I wanted to make sure that you were ok.” 

Alex laughed sadly. “Not really. I haven’t been alright for a long time.” 

“Alex…” Maggie took a step towards her, but Alex waved her away. 

“Don’t worry about me, Maggie. I’m not worth your time… not after I broke your heart.” 

“Hey!” Maggie said, sharply. “We both agreed to break up. Stop acting like you did this all yourself. We were both stupid.” 

Alex shrugged and grabbed a beer from the pack. She moved into the kitchen to get a bottle opener, mostly to get away from Maggie’s knowing look. She felt raw and exposed, but yet she couldn’t believe that Maggie was here after so long. She wanted to hope, but then internally she rolled her eyes at herself. _Don’t be stupid Danvers, she’s just doing a favor for Kara, probably. After tonight she’ll probably want nothing to do with you._

Alex found the opener and took a deep breath before walking back into the living room were Maggie had set up camp. She opened her beer and then passed it to Maggie. 

“Thanks.” Maggie said, softly. She opened up her own beer and then set the opener on the table. Then she turned and gave Alex her full attention. “So, talk to me, Danvers. What the hell were you thinking? You were going to let yourself be mind wiped? Why?” 

Alex sighed and took a sip of the beer. She hadn’t really paid attention to the brand but as the flavor hit her tongue she realized that Maggie had brought over her favorite brand. In fact it was one that she knew that Maggie only bought to when she knew that she was coming over and not one that she usually drank for herself. Maggie’s kindness touched her heart and suddenly she felt like crying. 

“I don’t know. I just couldn’t think of any other way, to protect Kara...It seemed like every other way we tried just kept making things worse. I felt like we had no other choice.” 

Alex jumped when she felt Maggie’s hand on her back. “You know what I think?” Maggie said, gesturing with her beer. “I think that this was your way of self sabotaging. I’ve been watching you Danvers. We all have… this past year has been a year from hell for you. First us and then Reign, and now Haley. I've seen you at crime scenes. There used to be a time when you only wore that suit when you were going on a mission. Now you wear that suit all of the time, and you are so tense.” Alex resisted the urge to flinch back from Maggie’s touch, but she knew that it would only further prove her point. 

“I…” Alex started to argue, but she knew that Maggie was right. She sighed and looked at the floor. 

She felt Maggie’s thumb rub across her shoulder blade and she felt a spark flow between them. She wished that she had the courage to turn around a kiss her, but her days of doing that were long over. The thought made her sad, and one lone tear fell down from her eye and splashed against her jeans. 

“Hey.” Maggie hooked her other hand under Alex’s chin and gently raised her head. “I didn’t come here to bring you down… I came here to pick you back up again.” 

“I’ve missed you Maggie… so much. I know that I don’t have a right to say it, but I feel lost without you. This world, my job… my life just seems so empty without you in it.” Alex said, softly. “I guess, since we are being honest with each other right now. You are right… a part of me wanted J’onn to erase my mind to help protect Kara, while the other part of me just wanted to forget about everything. To forget about us, and my stupid decision to choose something that I may not even be able to have over the woman of my dreams.” 

“Hey…” Maggie looked her right in the eyes. “I chose to walk away from you too. I was just so angry and confused and it took almost losing you this time to make me realize that I was looking for an excuse to run away. I think we both got scared and instead of talking to each other like we promised to do, we hid our feelings.” Gently she pushed Alex’s hair out of her eyes and cupped her cheek. 

“I think it’s obvious that we still have feelings for each other. We can’t start over where we left off, but maybe we can start something new?” Maggie asked. 

Alex nodded, her eyes darting around Maggie’s face looking for any signs that she wasn’t being honest. “I would like that, but I think we or at least me need to go to therapy. I think I’m in over my head and I’m a bit scared of myself right now. Would that be ok?” 

Maggie gently kissed her cheek. “Yes of course.” She kissed the other cheek and then pulled back to look at her. “I still love you, you know.” 

“I love you too, Maggie Sawyer. I’m sorry for everything.” Alex said. 

“Me too.” Maggie replied. Then after a beat of them looking into each other’s eyes, Maggie leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Alex’s. Their new first kiss was gentle and when they pulled back both of them were crying. They looked at each other and laughed before moving back to kiss again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment below! This is unedited so any mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> PS: Somebody on twitter made a comment about Alex going from the polo’s and only wearing her suit for missions, but now she wears it all of the time and what that must say about her mindset. I tried to find the original tweet but I couldn’t track it down. I just want to give credit where credit is do and say thank you to that person since I did use that idea in here. If you are reading this and you know who said it, please let me know in a comment or something. Thank You!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below. I’m going to leave it at one chapter for now, but I have a feeling that my muse might be persuaded to write a second chapter where Maggie and Alex talk if you all are interested. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Note: I posted this as it was, because my brain wouldn’t let this topic go. I claim all mistakes as my own.


End file.
